Summer Vacation
by hedwigmail
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Hermione does over Summer Vacation? Well that's what this story is all about. Meet the friends Hermione has outside of school and does she even have a boyfriend? You'll have to read (and hopefully review) to find out!
1. Home, Sweet Home

**Summer Vacation**

by: hedwigmail

A/N: I've been reading some stories that include snippets of what Hermione's life out side of school is like, and I decided to devote a whole story to it. Oh and ' ' thoughts and " " equals speaking (duh)

Chapter 1:Home, Sweet Home

'Finally coming home. A yearlong boarding school is TOO LONG; they should at least let you see your family and friends once in a while. But school is over and I can finally see my friends.' Hermione thought as she followed her parents up the walkway to her house. She was dragging her trunk behind her and it was really heavy!

She was going to miss Harry and Ron, though They were her only friends at Hogwarts, not counting Neville who was more like a very annoying acquaintance, or Lavender and Parvarti who, although they were the only other Gryffindor girls in her year were just down right annoying.

At least she could FINALLY see her OTHER friends again. Not that Harry and Ron even knew about them. But, that was their fault they never asked and probably don't even care. At least my friends here care they know all about Harry and Ron, accept the fact that they're wizards. (A/N: which, may I point out is just a minor detail)

Hermione's foot slammed into something hard, forcing Hermione to focus on where she was going. She realized that she was standing in front of the steps to her porch, on which her parents were unlocking the door. She hastily lifted her trunk on to the porch and dragged it through the door after her parents.

As she stepped into the living room she turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" All of her friends yelled at her from different areas of the room. Some jumped out from behind couches, armchairs and various pieces of art scattered around the room, while some crawled out from under tables and footstools.

Hermione let out a small shriek of laughter and surprise and after gathering herself up started walking around the room to greet her friends.

As she reached her best friend it dawned on her. She was home at last. Home, Sweet Home.

A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? I want you Guys to help me decide what this story is about so please give me some ideas about names and personalities for her friends and other people she might just run into. I have some ideas but I want you guys to help me. Whatever you do please review!


	2. Chad

**A/N: Hey Guys! Um, sorry this took so long. But, when I say I need help with characters I really mean it. I had just about no ideas for characters. Thanks to the one person who finally gave me an idea for some body so this chapter will be about that character.**

**Chapter 2: Chad:**

I slowly walked across the room to my best friend, possibly a better friend than Harry and Ron, but it was close.

He's handsome and funny. Not too tall yet not too short. He has straight black hair that was expertly spiked up and matched his stylish framed glasses.

He's smart, SINGLE, young, book wormish, athletic, and stylish.

I would definitely date him, I mean who wouldn't?

But, he's almost too perfect. Like there has to be something more, something everyone's missing and no one's ever found out.

He's a straight A student and only ever goes to the principal (from what I've heard) for minor things.

There has to be something that he did or something just slightly wrong with him.

So I'll never date him, because when everyone finds out what that something is I don't want to be dating the guy in the hot seat.

"Mia!" yelled Chad. Always enthusiastic.

"Hey Chad," I called back, "Did you miss me?"

Before Chad could answer another on of my guy friends and Chad's twin, the true jokester of the family, Brad answered for him. "Are you kidding? Of course he did. It was always 'Why can't Mia go to a school closer to here' or 'I wish Mia could have seen that' or 'When is Mia coming back again'. It like an obsession. Did you know that duct tape and his mouth go together like pepperoni and pizza? Plus they act just like pizza. Once it goes on it won't come off..."

Brad and Chad were not identical but they did have their similarities. Brad had the same amazingly dark black hair, but his is naturally curly and reaches down to his ears. Brad acts a lot like Fred and George, but can't reach the full potential he'd have if he lived in the wizarding world. Oh well, I guess that's life!

I continued greeting my other friends, such as Summer; a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty who was pretty heavy on the blonde part. You know those blonde jokes? Half of them were created about her.

A few of my other friends are a bit less glamorous, like Gwen. She is a flat out, black haired, green eyed, rebel. She's heavy on punk and gothic stuff, but other than appearance, she's pretty normal, really nice and smart.

I hardly had time to greet Gwen, though, when Chad called me back over.

"Um, Mia... doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
